Una nueva Pony
by ambar8victoria
Summary: Se trata que una Pony, se dirige a PonyVille. Pero esa Pony se llama Moon, es Hija de la princesa Luna y sobrina de la princesa Celestia, ella se escapa de el Castillo de su madre y se va a conocer nuevas cosas. Ella es muy rebelde y no quiere ser un princesa pero tendrá que hacerlo por las tradiciones reales. Pero cuando llegue a PonyVille hará nuevas cosas.
1. El comienzo

**La Nueva Pony**

**Alerta: Los ponys ahora son mitad humanos, mitad Pony y Mitad humanos y Spike tendrá el cuerpo un poco delgado. Disfruten la historia y espero que allá entendido -.-**

Un día soleado en VillePony, todas las Pony y potros, caminando de aquí y para allá y en una típico árbol donde vive una Pony, de lomo morado, cabello morado con mechas rosas, ojos morados, y un cuerno. Esa Pony se llama Twilight. Una alumna de la princesa Celestia.

Ella leía un libro y en un habitación salió un dragón bebe de color Morado y la panza verde, branquias verdes y ojos verdes, ese pequeño se llama Spike un ayudante de Twilight, salió de una habitación dando un bostezo.

-Buenos días Twi -dijo Spike

-Buenos días Spike, ¿como dormiste hoy?-dijo Twi

-Pues bien-dijo

Spike se fue a lavar su cara y cuando llego al baño en el espejo vio un reflejo de una Pony, se sorprendió y cayo al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Spike?. Todo esta bien- grito Twilight desde la sala

-¿Eh?, si. Todo esta bien-dijo con un poco de pánico

El se levanto y se acerco un poco mas al espejo y ver bien el reflejo, su lomo era Blanco como la de Rarity, su cabello es negro y al final de las puntas de sus cabello es azul oscuro, sus ojos son grises que penetran la mirada de Spike, tiene una belleza extraordinaria, lleva un cuerno y alas. Su ropa era un polerón sin hombros que es color negro, un short azul oscuro que apenas se nota por el polerón, botas con cadenas, una gargantilla de cadenas con un dibujo de una luna llena, guantes de encaje y en su oreja un pircing y llevaba una túnica negra sin la capucha puesta y desabrochada. Y después de eso ella sonrió y desapareció su reflejo.

-Espera...-dijo Spike pero ya no estaba

_-¿Que fue eso?- _Pensó Spike

El se dio una lavada rápida y salió de hay rápidamente hasta que le de un infarto por haber visto aquello, y empezó a ser el desayuno.

-Spike, ¿estas bien?, te veo un poco pálido-dijo Twilight mirando a Spike un poco preocupada

-E-eh, bueno si estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Spike

***Narra Spike***

¿Que fue lo que vi en el espejo del baño? ¿Un peligro? ¿Un alerta o aviso? Cada pregunta me se apoderaba y se necesitaba las respuestas urgentemente. Sea, lo que sea que vi. Lo averiguaré.


	2. El día libre de Spike y la nueva Pony

***Narra Twilight***

No se que le pasa a Spike, se ve un poco pálido y me preocupo un poco. ¿Que fue lo que hizo ponerse así de esa manera? Actúa raro.

Moví mi cabeza de una forma de negación, tal vez,solo tal vez, le sea el estrés. Le voy a dar un día libre, fui hacia donde esta Spike en mi habitación que la cual veía ventana. Estaba viendo el cielo y me acerco a el y le toco su hombro y el voltea.

-¿Que pasa Twi?-dijo

-Quiero decirte algo, ¿puedes tomar unos segundos?-dije y el asiente

-Si, claro, dime, ¿que pasa?-dijo

-Quiero que te tomes un día libre-dijo y abrió los ojos un poco

-¿Estas segura? ¿Puedes manejar todo esto Twi?-dijo y asentí

-Por supuesto, ¿Que tan malo puede pasar?-dijo y reí un poco

-Bien, iré a tomar aire fresco-dijo y asentí

-Esta bien, vete con cuidado-dije y el se despide y vuelvo con mis cosas

***Narra Spike***

Me sorprendió de que Twilight me allá dado un día libre, bueno solo un día. Será solo un respiro que daré entonces siento algo que me tapas los ojos y con una voz muy alegre y un poco chillona.

-¿Quien soy? Jijiji-dijo

-Pinkie pie, se que eres tu-dije y se escucho su risa y me sonrió y yo la mire

-¿Que te sucede? Te vez muy pensativo y aburrido y quise darte una sorpresa-dijo

-¿Tapando mis ojos?-dijo y ella asiente

-Sip, y ¿en que pensabas?-dijo

-Pues en nada interesante-dije

-Bueno, si necesitas algo para animarte estoy aquí para que me necesites-dijo alegre y abrazándome

-Pues...Gracias-dije y ella se va corriendo dando sus saltitos de siempre

Seguí caminando y vi el Boutique de Rarity y la vi salir y en eso sale corriendo Sweet Bell hasta con sus amigas, debes ser para buscar sus Cutie Mark, me quede viendo a Rarity ir al parque y la seguí, quiero hablarle, decirle lo que siento por ella. ¿Yo? ¿Perdidamente enamorado de Rarity? Pues si, lo estoy y todo el mundo sabe de eso menos ella,claro. Cuando llegue al parque vi algo que mi corazón se había roto en pedazos, Rarity besándose con un potro. Me sentí muy pero MUY mal al ver eso, yo me volteo evitando esa escena que montan y salí de allí corriendo, y pensando que podríamos tener algo pero como ella puede salir con un dragón como yo. Me aguante las lágrimas y corrí al bosque y cuando llegue me recosté en un pasto y solté pequeñas lágrimas. Y entonces escuche un sonido pero lo ignore, debe ser un animal indefenso.

***Narra Moon***

No se cuanto me fui del castillo de mi madre, pero fue una mejor elección, todo el exterior es hermoso en vez de estar encerrada de en ese estúpido lugar. Y entonces paseaba con mi túnica y mi capucha tapándome toda la cara y entonces escuche como unos pequeños sollozos y seguí los sollozos hasta encontrarme con un dragón bebe, o algo así, se veía un poco delgado y alto. Estaba sentado en un pasto y las piernas haciendo tapar su rostro, su color era morado y su panza verde. Lleva solo una camisa verde oscura, jeans rasgados, y vans morados. Me lo acerco.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-dije

-S-si, solo me entro una basura en mis ojos-dijo y me quede pasmada al ver lo guapo que era y después reaccione.

-¿En los 2 ojos?-dije un poco burlona

El se me quedo mirando y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, sus ojos eran de color verde, hermosos *-*.

***Narra Spike***

Mis sollozos resonaban un poco por el bosque, pensar en aquello me mata, ME MATA!. Después escuche una voz melodiosa y me detuve de llorar.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-dijo

-S-si, solo me entro basura en el ojo-dije limpiándome los ojos y note que me miraba ¿pasmada? Pero después reacciono ._.

-¿En los 2 ojos?-dijo un poco burlona

Después me la quede mirando y luego recordé la chica del espejo, era muy exacta a ella, ES ELLA?!. Mis ojos se abrieron, nunca pensé que seria real ¿será un peligro en PonyVille? No lo creo, se ve normal, además de ser muy bonita, le pasa los talones a Rarity. Note que ella se quedaba viendo mis ojos y volteo con las mejillas rosadas.

-Etto...Soy Moon -dijo presentándose

-Soy Spike -dije

-Bien Spike, seré tu amiga de ahora en adelanta ¿aceptas? -dijo extendiéndome su mano

-Si-dije y la tome

-Spike, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo y asentí

-Claro Moon,dime- dije

-¿Por que llorabas?- dijo

Entonces me quede en piedra y salió una imagen de Rarity, besuquease con un potro. Agache la cabeza y me aguante las lágrimas y vi a Moon mirarme preocupada y triste, se notaba en sus ojos grises.

-Lo siento si dije algo malo, si quieres no me cuentes -dijo agachando su cabeza

-No,no,no, esta bien, pues verás...La persona que me gustaba se besaba con otra persona-dije triste y con la cabeza abajo

-Oh...Eso es horrible!-dijo y asentí

-Lo se, destruyo mi corazón-dije

Entonces sentí unos brazos rodearme y mis ojos se abren, era Moon me estaba abrazando y consolando y entonces le correspondí el abrazo, siento mariposas en mi estómago y entonces en unos segundos me tranquilice y ella me miro y me sonrió.

-¿Mejor? -dijo separándose de mi

-Si, gracias -dije

-De nada Spike -dijo sonriéndome

Nos la pasamos practicando y ella me enseño su cutie mark, era un símbolo de música, rodeado por notas de música y un micrófono, era hermoso. Entonces vimos que anochecía.

-¿Te acompaño? -dijo y asentí

-Me vendría bien una compañía -dije y ella me sonríe

Empezamos a caminar y ella camina un poco rápido y no se porque, cuando llegamos ella se despidió y se fue volando con sus alas, al ver mas de cerca, parecía un ángel volar y entonces entre y vi a Twilight tomando chocolate caliente y viendo la chimenea.

-Hola Twi -salude y ella voltea y me mira y me sonríe

-Hola, ¿como pasaste tu día?-dijo

-Al principio fue fatal pero después al final genial-dije

-¿Que paso, cuentame?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-Pues, cuando iba a confesarle mis sentimientos a Rarity, ella fue al parque y la seguí para decírselo pero cuando llegue mi mundo se derrumbó a verla besarse con otro proto, y entonces hay me di cuenta que no era para mi, me sentía lastimado y mucho, ero después conocí a una hermosa Pony -dije sonriendo a recordarla

Vi a Twilight, cuando le conté por el principio puso cara de ceño fruncido y un poco de preocupación y cuando al final me sonrió ¿Pícaramente?

-Entonces ¿con que una hermosa Pony? ¿como es y como se llama?- dijo sonriédome

-Se llama Moon, ella es de cabello negro como la noche y por las puntas de su cabello mechas azules oscuros se veía su cabello como algo rebelde, lomo blanco como la de Rarity, ojos grises penetrantes, una belleza que ni te lo puedes explicar, y en un oreja lleva un pircing, tiene un cuerno y unas alas blancas -dije describiéndola como era

-Wow, ¿Acaso te enamoraste?-dijo mirándome burlona

-Cállate, la acabo de conocer y vienes y me dice que y me gusta -dije medio-enojado y sonrojado

-Solo digo y ya vámonos a dormir, ya es tarde y ya todos deben estar durmiendo-dijo y asentí

Fuimos a la habitación y me tumbe en mi cama y Twilight, hizo lo mismo y después nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

***Narra Moon***

Cuando me aleje de la casa de Spike, volando me senté en un árbol cerca de su casa y observé que se fue a dormir con una chica, y me lo quede viendo. Se veía lindo y tierno en como dormía, Sonreí y con mis manos, saque un pájaro pequeño blanco que brillaba y sacaba brillos y lo mande a volar por toda VillePony, para que todos tengan buenas noches y luego me fui a un lugar esconderme de mi madre. La princesa Moon/Luna o de mi tía Princesa Celestia.

***Narra Twilight***

No se que le pasa a Spike, se ve un poco pálido y me preocupo un poco. ¿Que fue lo que hizo ponerse así de esa manera? Actúa raro.

Moví mi cabeza de una forma de negación, tal vez,solo tal vez, le sea el estrés. Le voy a dar un día libre, fui hacia donde esta Spike en mi habitación que la cual veía ventana. Estaba viendo el cielo y me acerco a el y le toco su hombro y el voltea.

-¿Que pasa Twi?-dijo

-Quiero decirte algo, ¿puedes tomar unos segundos?-dije y el asiente

-Si, claro, dime, ¿que pasa?-dijo

-Quiero que te tomes un día libre-dijo y abrió los ojos un poco

-¿Estas segura? ¿Puedes manejar todo esto Twi?-dijo y asentí

-Por supuesto, ¿Que tan malo puede pasar?-dijo y reí un poco

-Bien, iré a tomar aire fresco-dijo y asentí

-Esta bien, vete con cuidado-dije y el se despide y vuelvo con mis cosas

***Narra Spike***

Me sorprendió de que Twilight me allá dado un día libre, bueno solo un día. Será solo un respiro que daré entonces siento algo que me tapas los ojos y con una voz muy alegre y un poco chillona.

-¿Quien soy? Jijiji-dijo

-Pinkie pie, se que eres tu-dije y se escucho su risa y me sonrió y yo la mire

-¿Que te sucede? Te vez muy pensativo y aburrido y quise darte una sorpresa-dijo

-¿Tapando mis ojos?-dijo y ella asiente

-Sip, y ¿en que pensabas?-dijo

-Pues en nada interesante-dije

-Bueno, si necesitas algo para animarte estoy aquí para que me necesites-dijo alegre y abrazándome

-Pues...Gracias-dije y ella se va corriendo dando sus saltitos de siempre

Seguí caminando y vi el Boutique de Rarity y la vi salir y en eso sale corriendo Sweet Bell hasta con sus amigas, debes ser para buscar sus Cutie Mark, me quede viendo a Rarity ir al parque y la seguí, quiero hablarle, decirle lo que siento por ella. ¿Yo? ¿Perdidamente enamorado de Rarity? Pues si, lo estoy y todo el mundo sabe de eso menos ella,claro. Cuando llegue al parque vi algo que mi corazón se había roto en pedazos, Rarity besándose con un potro. Me sentí muy pero MUY mal al ver eso, yo me volteo evitando esa escena que montan y salí de allí corriendo, y pensando que podríamos tener algo pero como ella puede salir con un dragón como yo. Me aguante las lágrimas y corrí al bosque y cuando llegue me recosté en un pasto y solté pequeñas lágrimas. Y entonces escuche un sonido pero lo ignore, debe ser un animal indefenso.

***Narra Moon***

No se cuanto me fui del castillo de mi madre, pero fue una mejor elección, todo el exterior es hermoso en vez de estar encerrada de en ese estúpido lugar. Y entonces paseaba con mi túnica y mi capucha tapándome toda la cara y entonces escuche como unos pequeños sollozos y seguí los sollozos hasta encontrarme con un dragón bebe, o algo así, se veía un poco delgado y alto. Estaba sentado en un pasto y las piernas haciendo tapar su rostro, su color era morado y su panza verde. Lleva solo una camisa verde oscura, jeans rasgados, y vans morados. Me lo acerco.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-dije

-S-si, solo me entro una basura en mis ojos-dijo y me quede pasmada al ver lo guapo que era y después reaccione.

-¿En los 2 ojos?-dije un poco burlona

El se me quedo mirando y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, sus ojos eran de color verde, hermosos *-*.

***Narra Spike***

Mis sollozos resonaban un poco por el bosque, pensar en aquello me mata, ME MATA!. Después escuche una voz melodiosa y me detuve de llorar.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-dijo

-S-si, solo me entro basura en el ojo-dije limpiándome los ojos y note que me miraba ¿pasmada? Pero después reacciono ._.

-¿En los 2 ojos?-dijo un poco burlona

Después me la quede mirando y luego recordé la chica del espejo, era muy exacta a ella, ES ELLA?!. Mis ojos se abrieron, nunca pensé que seria real ¿será un peligro en PonyVille? No lo creo, se ve normal, además de ser muy bonita, le pasa los talones a Rarity. Note que ella se quedaba viendo mis ojos y volteo con las mejillas rosadas.

-Etto...Soy Moon -dijo presentándose

-Soy Spike -dije

-Bien Spike, seré tu amiga de ahora en adelanta ¿aceptas? -dijo extendiéndome su mano

-Si-dije y la tome

-Spike, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo y asentí

-Claro Moon,dime- dije

-¿Por que llorabas?- dijo

Entonces me quede en piedra y salió una imagen de Rarity, besuquease con un potro. Agache la cabeza y me aguante las lágrimas y vi a Moon mirarme preocupada y triste, se notaba en sus ojos grises.

-Lo siento si dije algo malo, si quieres no me cuentes -dijo agachando su cabeza

-No,no,no, esta bien, pues verás...La persona que me gustaba se besaba con otra persona-dije triste y con la cabeza abajo

-Oh...Eso es horrible!-dijo y asentí

-Lo se, destruyo mi corazón-dije

Entonces sentí unos brazos rodearme y mis ojos se abren, era Moon me estaba abrazando y consolando y entonces le correspondí el abrazo, siento mariposas en mi estómago y entonces en unos segundos me tranquilice y ella me miro y me sonrió.

-¿Mejor? -dijo separándose de mi

-Si, gracias -dije

-De nada Spike -dijo sonriéndome

Nos la pasamos practicando y ella me enseño su cutie mark, era un símbolo de música, rodeado por notas de música y un micrófono, era hermoso. Entonces vimos que anochecía.

-¿Te acompaño? -dijo y asentí

-Me vendría bien una compañía -dije y ella me sonríe

Empezamos a caminar y ella camina un poco rápido y no se porque, cuando llegamos ella se despidió y se fue volando con sus alas, al ver mas de cerca, parecía un ángel volar y entonces entre y vi a Twilight tomando chocolate caliente y viendo la chimenea.

-Hola Twi -salude y ella voltea y me mira y me sonríe

-Hola, ¿como pasaste tu día?-dijo

-Al principio fue fatal pero después al final genial-dije

-¿Que paso, cuentame?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-Pues, cuando iba a confesarle mis sentimientos a Rarity, ella fue al parque y la seguí para decírselo pero cuando llegue mi mundo se derrumbó a verla besarse con otro proto, y entonces hay me di cuenta que no era para mi, me sentía lastimado y mucho, ero después conocí a una hermosa Pony -dije sonriendo a recordarla

Vi a Twilight, cuando le conté por el principio puso cara de ceño fruncido y un poco de preocupación y cuando al final me sonrió ¿Pícaramente?

-Entonces ¿con que una hermosa Pony? ¿como es y como se llama?- dijo sonriédome

-Se llama Moon, ella es de cabello negro como la noche y por las puntas de su cabello mechas azules oscuros se veía su cabello como algo rebelde, lomo blanco como la de Rarity, ojos grises penetrantes, una belleza que ni te lo puedes explicar, y en un oreja lleva un pircing, tiene un cuerno y unas alas blancas -dije describiéndola como era

-Wow, ¿Acaso te enamoraste?-dijo mirándome burlona

-Cállate, la acabo de conocer y vienes y me dice que y me gusta -dije medio-enojado y sonrojado

-Solo digo y ya vámonos a dormir, ya es tarde y ya todos deben estar durmiendo-dijo y asentí

Fuimos a la habitación y me tumbe en mi cama y Twilight, hizo lo mismo y después nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

***Narra Moon***

Cuando me aleje de la casa de Spike, volando me senté en un árbol cerca de su casa y observé que se fue a dormir con una chica, y me lo quede viendo. Se veía lindo y tierno en como dormía, Sonreí y con mis manos, saque un pájaro pequeño blanco que brillaba y sacaba brillos y lo mande a volar por toda VillePony, para que todos tengan buenas noches y luego me fui a un lugar esconderme de mi madre. La princesa Moon/Luna o de mi tía Princesa Celestia.


End file.
